97 Percent Chance
by blackxxcat013
Summary: "You do know that there's a 97% chance that I like you too." 1% of Seigaku's school population think that Kaidoh is just misunderstood. Inui is a part of that 1%. Warning! Male x male!


97 % Chance

Kaidoh Kaoru is, to 97% of Seigaku's population – including teachers , either scary or intimidating. 1.7 % of the reamaining 3 think he's both. 1 % just think that he's misundersood and the remaining 0.3 % don't even know of a Kaidoh Kaoru.

So when Inui accepts to train him, somethind he didn't even know he had asked out loud, Kaidoh is surprised.

Kaidoh is even more surprised when Inui creates a training menu designed specially for him using only information like what he liked to eat and what he usually liked to do. And Inui knows that of all the times Kaidoh looks at him from afar, something he's gotten accustomed to after a while, 97 % of the time, Kaidoh doesn't know that he does.

Kaidoh thinks that he'll get an exception once Inui starts using his juices in practice. They are training partners after all. But the little bubble of hope that builds up in the pit of his stomach dies when Inui stands right in front of him with an evil grin on his face and a cup of bubble red liquid in his hand, asking him to drink it. So Kaidoh drinks it like a man should, and his face distorts in disgust before he runs off into the direction of the water fountains before he could faint from the awful taste.

Little did Kaidoh know that Inui tells himself that only 3 % of the reason why he does it is to see the face that Kaidoh makes right before he runs off to the fountains.

Kaidoh is speechless when he finds Inui at his usual spot after school, his usual spot where he trains by himself and where he plays with stray cats once in a while just because he doesn't have anything to do or he's relieving himself of stress.

He finds Inui crouched down on the ground, back facing him, and Kaidoh immediately assumes that the other is in pain. When Inui turns around however, he is holding a cat -he swears is similar to Echizen's- in his arms. Kaidoh doesn't get much training done that day.

Kaidoh nearly goes berserk when Kirihara focuses his attacks on Inui during the finals and he would've hurt the other boy if Inui had not stopped him from doing so. A tiny part of Inui hopes that at least 79% of the rason why Kaidoh nearly goes berserk is not just because he is concerned for his partner.

On February 14, right after school, Kaidoh finds a small forest green box with a lime green ribbon tucked deep inside his shoe box in the club room The junior looks around, checking any signs of who could have left it there and seeing if anyone else is around. He slowly takes out the box, wondering if it is really for him, and opens it gently, not wanting to wreck the gift inside in case the person who left it there just made a mistake.

Inside the box is a small circular case with a see through cover with shiny silver Smarties looking chocolate – he presumes – and he wonders if its safe to eat. Under the case is a neatly folded small piece of paper placed over a green bandana with a print that clearly caught his eye.

He takes out the circular case and places it on his box. The junior then continues to unfold the small piece of paper and reads it, noting the 'Kaidoh' in the corner written in elegant script that he has never seen before and he immediately forgets what the letter says.

At the same time, Inui peeks into the clubroom window and hopes that spending sleepless nights learning to perfect his writing and making it more elegant instead of adjusting his self – proclaimed magnificent juices paid off.

Come March and the seniors become busier, all preparing their requirements for them to graduate and get into their desired senior high school. The rest of the tennis team start becoming anxious on who their new leader will be and Kaidoh is torn between leaving a present in his shoe box in case the person who gave him chocolates the month before comes by and looks for one and just leaving a 'Thank you letter'.

While most of the senior regulars visit the tennis team saying that its to take a break from studying too much, Inui goes straight home afterwards and spends every single second he gets – save for washroom breaks and eating time – finishing his requirements, denying himself of the amusement that he'll get when he sees the others drink his juice like what the insignificant 3% of his conscience is apparently telling him.

Inui is relieved to have finished his requirements early and secretly laughs at the others who are still bent over their books at home, at the same time jotting down their names in a green notebook to update their data.

He decides to visit Seigku that day, not realizing that it has been exactly one month after he left a green box in a certain junior's shoe box. So Inui is surprised when he finds Kaidoh in the clubroom with a green box in his hands instead of the courts, practicing.

The younger male attempts to hide the box from Inui, slightly flustered and not yet aware of the fact that his secret admirer is just standing in front of him.

Inui, on the other hand, finds his heart beating 3% more from normal albeit the slight confusion in his head.

When he sks about the box, because his curiosity is just begging to be satisfied, Kaidoh shifts in his seat, a blush on his cheeks and he just answers meekly, "It's White Day."

Inui's mouth forms an 'o' and Kaidoh is called to the courts and leaves the older male alone in the clubroom with the green box he was holding.

79% of Inui, because he won't let more of himself do so, hopes that the box – whatever may be inside – is his.

He takes the box and looks inside, jumping mentally in joy when he finds that it is in fact addressed to 'whoever left that green box in my shoe box on Valentine's Day' and puts the box into his back pocket because it is just that small and because there is a less likely chance that Kaidoh will notice it there.

After a while, Inui excuses himself, claiming that he has more essays to do and leaves, because he has seen enough of Kaidoh for the day and because he doesn't want anyone to know that he's already finished his requirements to get more free time to visit.

As the tall male is leaving while wearing a huge grin on his face, Kaidoh spots something green just above Inui's back pocket – a green that he's seen somewhere before – and its not until he gets home that he realizes what is is and sees the whole picture.

Kaidoh becomes busier during the next few days and Inui can't do anything but stare. All of a sudden, he feels like he rushed through his work for nothing but then soon after, he becomes busy himself because graduation is just around the corner and they start practicing for the big day.

Kaidoh and Inui do not get their chance to meet each other afterwards. Inui is busy practicing for the graduation ceremony and Kaidoh get more responsibiliteis after being appointed as the new captain of the tennis, both telling themselves to confess on graduation day. One sighs and thinks that everything is just admiration towards the other that is blown out of proportions due to his imagination while the other wonders how exactly he'll do it.

The graduation comes soon enough, groups of seniors huddle toghether either making plans for the summer or reliving their memories before the ceremony actually starts. And once the ceremony ends, the same group of students group together and start talking again like before.

Kaidoh finds Inui leaning against the water fountains near the clubroom, staring at the sky.

Kaidoh isn't wearing his bandana at the moment so he doesn't feel as confident as he'd like to be. Though deep inside his pants' pocket is another green piece of patterned cloth and he feels the acidic bubble in his stomach dissipate.

"Congratulations," he starts and the other only hums in reply. Silence reigns over them as they both only suit themselves in each other's company.

A group of seniors burst out of the side door nearby, lauging, and the two slightly jump before looking at each other in slight confusion before bursting into laughter themselves. They look away at the same time and their laughter ends awkwardly, an awkward silence ensues.

Kaidoh clears his throat and Inui becomes intrigued.

The younger one takes out the bandana from his pocket and plays with it between slightly shaky fingers.

97% of Inui is hoping that the other didn't find find out that he actually give that to him on Valentine's Day and is giving it back due to disgust. 3% is preparing for the heart break.

"I think," Kaidoh starts again, voice low and slightly shaky. "I like you," it comes out as a whisper and Inui nearly doesn't hear it. The junior is unable to lift his gaze from his feet because he's afraid and embarassed and Inui only stares at the other, eyes wide in shock and is unable to recover quickly from happiness.

The younger one misunderstands the silence and he looks up at Inui's face, reading the older male's expression as shock and disgust. So Kaidoh stands up and mumbles a 'Sorry' before turning his back towards Inui.

Inui recovers then and grabs Kaidoh's wrist before he does start walking away and he'll never be able to grasp his happiness. "You do know that there's a 97% chance that I like you too."

Kaidoh blinks at hims twice before sitting back down beside him, shoulders relaxing and lets out a sigh of relief.

Inui tucks a few strands of hair behind Kaidoh's ear hesitantly and he wonders if there really is a decent equation for love and for the amount of happiness that he's feeling right now.

"What happened to the other 3%?" Kaidoh asks, eyes innocently demanding for an answer and Inui laughs because he's not really sure where the last 3% went either.

* * *

**A/N: Ummm... another oneshot i thought of during class and I just really wanted to share... Hope you liked it~ It's in no way connected to Graduation so you guys are okay~ Thanks for reading~ Please review~ And I'll be working on the next 'Graduation' chapter now! ~~**

**Blackxxcat013**


End file.
